


Richie Flirts

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crushes, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Flirting, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Sassy Stanley Uris, Stanley Uris is a Good Friend, Teen Crush, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: And it's as bad as you might guess.Oneshot/drabble





	Richie Flirts

“Psst. Eds.” 

Eddie Kaspbrak looked up from his homework. He wasn’t amused. “What do you want?”

Richie smirked. He was smooth. He was an absolute master at flirting, thank you very much. “Your lips look lonely—how about they make friends with mine?”

Eddie just rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile Stan however snorted. “Richie, that’s gay.”

“You’re gay,” Richie retorted. He wasn’t wrong.

“Really? That’s the best you can come up with?” Eddie piped up.

“…die, Rich.” Stan muttered.


End file.
